genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
Rufus Weller
Doctor Rufus Weller is a character in gen:LOCK. and is a character who brings "both humor and seriousness". Variety A scientist in the Experimental Science Unit, Weller is the eccentric yet brilliant creator and overseer of the gen:LOCK program, designed to give the Polity an edge in the war against the Union. He is often accompanied by his android assistant Caliban.Gray Haddock's Twitter His appearance was on July 27th, 2018, via Rooster Teeth's Twitter.Rooster Teeth Appearance Rufus Weller is an older man with gray hair worn casually. He is of typical height with an average build. Weller is almost never without a serene smile on his face, even when dealing with horrifying situations, appearing to emanate a sense of calm. Personality David Tennant described Weller as the "scientific genius" who "enabled the technology that sets the story in motion."Rooster Teeth Twitter It is also made clear in the trailers that he is not fond of the fact that his program was militarized. He believes that gen:LOCK is the next stage of human evolution, viewing the program as an expansion of human life and consciousness. He is also something of an eccentric intellectual, often purposely ignoring the seriousness and urgency of a situation that would overwhelm his contemporaries, maintaining an otherwise unflappable and sometimes unsettling calmness in the face of emergencies. Weller can be rather ruthless to his enemies, as Rob Sinclair's impostor insisted on being linked to one of the Holons, with Weller knowing that the spy would be killed due to lacking compatibility with the program. This indicates a rather efficient personality, with Weller knowing that this method would result in minimal loss of life at the Anvil base. Weller is rather witty, often making commentary that either diffuses or inflames a situation, seemingly oblivious to the ire he inspires in his contemporaries. He vehemently detests anyone intruding upon his lab, threatening to reprogram the MR assistant Able to only speak in Gilbert and Sullivan lyrics if he mixed into the lab without permission again. He also shows disgust and disapproval towards the usage of profane and vulgar language, as shown when Cameron MacCloud curses in his presence while en route to Dallas, demanding she refrains herself from doing so. Weller holds a great sense of responsibility for Julian Chase's situation, feeling a degree of guilt for not being able to give the crippled young man a better quality of life despite being the main reason he survived at all. He genuinely wishes that his resources were enough to allow Chase to leave his life support capsule and move on while still continuing the gen:LOCK program, and he silently thanks Miguel Garza for visiting Chase and supporting him. Such behavior indicates a compassionate and very humane personality. Along with his humane personality and sense of responsibility, Well holds immense guilt regarding Nemesis, quietly asking what the Union had done to break the original mind of Julian Chase upon seeing the monster he has become. Weller sees the gen:LOCK team through a paternal lens, calling them his kids, and even kissing Yaz on the forehead in a fatherly manner upon sending them out on their own during the Union invasion of the Anvil. References Category:Protagonists Category:Polity